An augmented reality (AR, hereafter) device generates and displays data in addition to an image captured with the AR device. For example, AR is a live, direct, or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, Global Positioning System (GPS) data, or user's biometric data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world. An AR device utilizes visual wearable displays such as a head mounted display (HMD) to facilitate illustration and communication of these AR content and information. Some AR wearable devices are equipped with biometric sensors such as ocular cameras, electroencephalogram (EEG) detectors, electrocardiogram (ECG) detectors, body temperature monitors, or muscle tension sensors to measure users' mental and physical states.
One problem exists when a worker needs to focus on a task at hand during crucial working steps or procedures. This focused state of the worker is to be communicated to other workers to prevent interferences or distractions from other workers. Such interferences, if occur, may lead to critical task failures or potentially dangerous situations, and lower the productivity. A solution to efficiently detect and indicate this focused state has not been previously realized.